Maybe Next Time
by Asura Sotosuri
Summary: Schuldich makes a move on Brad but how does Brad react? (Yaoi!!!)


Warning!!!!!!! Yaoi fanfic. Brad + Schuldrich. NONE of the characters belong to me, so, don't sue me!!! Ok, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it! (Yaoi is male/male relationships.) Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Maybe Next Time  
Written by: Asura Sotosuri  
  
It was one of those nights. Yes, you know, the ones where you're alone at home with the most BORINGEST person alive and you swear it couldn't get more duller then this. Schuldich was having one of those nights. Weiss was quite at the moment, he wasn't hungry or tired, and he didn't want to go out because he was too damn weary of the same old thing, he wanted something new, exciting......Brad for instance. He loved teasing the American; he got annoyed so easily. So here he was, standing behind Brad in the dim office that led out to the dark hallway- no, the dark house and the front door to the right of it. For about an hour now he had been trying to get Brad up and off that computer. Schuldich was tired of playing the Playstation, Seifer didn't turn him on anymore now that he was....well, gone. ;_;  
  
//I can feel your mind....I see your thoughts...stop ignoring me damn it!// Schuldich snarled in his mind at Brad Crawford, who sat in a wooden chair, typing away at the computer.   
  
//Grrrrr........Bradley you know you want me! I can see it!// The redheaded German grinned, but Brad didn't turn around, he just keep typing.   
  
Nagi was away with Tot for the night and Farfarello was out on the dark city streets looking for some poor, helpless young soul to scare, rape, and kill. Nagi would come home to Schwarz with a big grin on his young face and Farfarello would return covered in that tortured soul's blood, grinning madly and screaming at God evilly, then he would go and lock himself up in his room for the night.  
  
//Bradley! You're sooooo boring!//   
  
Brad groaned in annoyance. He could see Schuldich in the reflection of the computer screen and he could hear him in his mind. He could see that Schuldich was not going to go away until he got what he wanted, but Brad wasn't going to give in.   
  
//Oh Braddy-Brad Brad, I know you want me.....I know you do!// He paused. A disgusting look crossed the mind reader's face. //Hey, stop thinking about Julia Roberts's breast and think about me! Me, you dumb ass!//  
  
//Get the hell outta my mind Schuldich! Get out, Get Out, GET OUT!!!!!!// The Oracle was now typing harder at the keyboard, trying to concentrate.  
  
//No way, not until you turn around and watch me.//   
  
//You bastard.//  
  
Schuldich smiled. //I know.//  
  
//Will you fuck off if I turn around and watch you?//  
  
//Oh yeah, but I'm sure when you're done watching me you won't wanna turn around.//  
  
Brad scowled. He saved his work and shut the computer down, stood up and walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. "All right, baka." He said.   
  
Brad was wearing light brown khakis and a white business shirt while Schuldich was dressed in tight white jeans and a light blue, short sleeve, buttoned shirt.  
  
The redhead slowly walked over to where Brad was sitting, unbuttoning his shirt with the most seductive grin slapped across his face. Brad eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip a little when Schuldich pushed the shirt over his shoulders and let it lazily fall to the dark blue carpeted floor. The American coughed a bit and pushed his sliding glasses back up onto his nose.   
  
//Oh yeah, now I got you.// Schuldich stood in front of Brad, placing his hands on his pant's button.   
  
Brad crossed his arms and tried to look away. //You know I hate you.//  
  
//Well, just because you hate me doesn't mean I can't have sex with you.// He unbutton his pants, but did not unzip them. It became obvious to Brad at that moment that Schuldich was the type that didn't wear underwear. //........//  
  
Schuldich climbed up on Brad and sat in his lap, leaning over to whisper in the dark hair man's ear. "Of course not. When I'm with someone I want to get straight to the point and they just get in the way. Oh, and by the way......." He nipped Brad's ear a bit, "I know you want me now, you can't deny it anymore, I can read it in your mind loud and clear." Schuldich planted kisses all along the side of Brad's face. "And I can also see it on your face."  
  
Brad's eyes widen. He gulped. //I don't want you! Get away from.....Ooo...that feels good Schu......No! Ah! Get off!// But every time he tried to push the German man off him Schu just held Brad tighter.  
  
//Ha, nice try sugar, but what I want......// He kissed a wet trail to Brad's nose, //....is what I always get.// The leader of Schwarz prepared for what was next. Schuldich grabbed Brad's chin with one hand and pressed his lips to his. The kiss wasn't forced, but more wanted. Brad gave in and put his arms around Schu's waist, pulling him closer and biting gently at his assailant's bottom lip.   
  
_::jab, scrap..*pause*...click! creek---....::_ The door started to come open but neither of the two men devouring each other on the couch heard it. Schuldich was too surprised at what a great kisser Brad was and was wondering where he learned to use his tongue like that and also what else he could do with that talent. Brad was too stunned that he was kissing a guy, and it was Schu, and was actually enjoying himself!  
  
"Ahhhhh! Damn!" Came a scream from the entrance of the office door.   
  
Startled by the intruder's yell, Brad jerked back from Schuldich's kiss and stood up quick, throwing Schu on the ground.  
  
"Uh, Farf! I.....uh....." He looked down at Schuldich on the floor, "I was just....uh....I'm going to bed!" Nervous and confused, Brad took off out the door, bumping the Irishman in the shoulder and headed upstairs. _::SLAM!!!!::_  
  
"Ow....." Schuldich stood up slowly, buttoning his pants and rubbing his now newly bruised ass, and it wasn't bruised the way he wanted it to be either. "Farfie, man! You HAD to come home now?!"  
  
Farfie laughed evilly, a laugh that would have horrified a normal person enough to never want to be alone again. "Hey, I didn't walk in on you on purpose. I would've at least brought the lubricant for ya." He giggled.  
  
"Ha.....ha.......fuck off Farfie."  
  
"You first, seems like you know you wanna more then me."  
  
"Farf, go to bed!"  
  
Farfarello laughed again and stood soldier like, saluting Schuldich. "Yes sir your horniness, sir! Give my regards to your dick sir, on his unfortunate miss tonight, sir!" He walked up the stairs laughing and into his room, slamming the door.  
  
"Go to hell Farf!"  
  
"Wish I could!" Came a reply.  
  
"Will you two shut the hell up?!?! I'm trying to--"  
  
"Masturbate?" Giggled Farfie's voice from behind his blood red door.  
  
"AH! Hell no! Shut the fuck up Farfie before I cut the electricity off again like last time! You don't want that, DO YOU?!?!"  
  
_::cricket::_ No sound.  
  
"That's better!" Brad yelled again, braking the silence.  
  
Schuldich sighed and walked up to his room, stopping outside Brad's door for a moment. "Maybe next time Brad!" Was all he had to say. Brad knew what he was talking about.  
  
A thud hit behind his door, making the German jump back from the closed door in surprise. Brad had thrown a shoe (it sounded like) at the door. //Yeah, I know there will be Schu. Now get the hell away from my damn door!!!!!!// Yelled Brad's mind.  
  
Schuldrich laughed. He backed off and went into his own dark and lonely room, next to Nagi's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SCHULDICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was loud and hard banging on the Mastermind's door that morning.....or should I say afternoon. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP OUTTA BED NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Unnn........" Schuldich threw the pillow over his head and rolled over. "Go the fuck away Crawford, I'm sleepin'!"  
  
"Your awake now it seems!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Schuldich! It's 2:00 pm in the AFTERNOON!"  
  
No reply from Schuldich. //Gods, I'm SO glad I put those three locks on my door......//  
  
"Schuldich?!  
  
Still nothing. The redhead sighed and tried to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to break down this damn door and come in after you with the fucking golf club if you don't get your ass out of that bed NOW!!!!!!" _::BANG!!!!::_ And then Crawford was gone. He knew that would break Schu into getting outta bed.  
//He's a total bastard!// After ten minutes or so of laying in bed thinking, Schuldich threw the pillow away and tossed the covers off him, sitting up.  
  
"Oh gomen!!!!" Nagi spun around from where he stood, looking at Schu's door instead of him.  
  
"Huh?" The German looked down at himself and giggled, putting his hand behind his head. "Sorry Na-chan, didn't know I was--"  
  
"I know, I know!! Don't say it! I just brought you your toast and coffee and a message from Crawford." Nagi closed his eyes tight and turned around and hastily held out the lightly buttered toast and the can of milked coffee. "Here!" His eyes were still closed.  
  
Schuldich covered himself and took the breakfast. He already knew how Nagi had gotten into his room so he didn't even ask; Nagi had just used his power to undo the locks. "So, what did Brad say?" He bit into his toast and stared up at Nagi who's eyes were still sealed closed. "Uh.....Na-chan, you can open them baby blues now."  
  
The young Japanese opened his eyes and sighed with relief. He cleared his throat. "He said get dress and be at his helicopter in fifteen minutes. He wanted to talk."  
  
Schu sighs. "Ah hell."  
  
"Ok...um.....sorry to have seen so much...um.....ja." Nagi bolted out the door.  
  
//I really don't wanna know what he has to say.......// Schuldich opened his coffee and drank that while finishing off his toast. //Fifteen minutes huh?// He looked over at his clock. //Make that nine minutes.//   
  
He jumped up out of bed and ran to his closet, picking out a green suit with a golden yellow silk, long sleeved shirt that hung out of the suit's jacket on the bottom. He put on his black dress shoes and walked over to the window, opening it to let the cool fall air sweep in. Jumping onto the window ledge, he jumped out, landing lightly on the ground.  
  
"Now, Crawford.......where are you at......?" Tapping into Brad's mind, the redheaded man found out where Crawford was. Schuldich bounded up on top of a house and jumped from house to house at the speed of light until he was on top of an old abandoned apartment building. Crawford was leaning against his black helicopter, arms crossed and his head down. He was dressed in a gray business suit with a blood red tie. //Sexy......// Schuldich licked his lips.  
  
"You're late Schu."  
  
Schuldich grinned and walked over to stand in front of Crawford. The American did not look up. "Oh well, what? Do you want me to come back in another fifteen minutes?"  
  
Brad glanced to his left and stared at the end of the helicopter, still not looking at Schu. "Don't be a smart ass. Get in the helicopter."  
  
"What if I don't want too?"  
  
"I'll make you."  
  
"You gonna spank me, daddy?"  
  
Brad clutched his hands tighter on his arms, still refusing to look at Schuldich. "Just get in the damn helicopter!"  
  
Schuldich smirked. While he walked to the other side of the helicopter and got in he said to Brad's mind, //I know why your not looking at me. Your little friend down below in the unknown land can't take it. Just admit it.//  
  
Brad scowled as he hopped into his helicopter. "I'll admit whatever I want whenever I want too." He flipped in the engine and they took off.  
  
"Oooo, your a frisky one aren't ya? Couldn't you have been more like that last night?"  
  
"Why don't you shove those words up your ass?"  
  
"Awww but Craw-chan! I want you to do that for me!" Schuldich snickered.  
  
Brad narrowed his eyes and stared out the window in silence.   
  
After a while of flying, the Mastermind looked up at the clock. //Damn. 3:31 pm. Where the hell is he taking me?// He looked over at Brad who was still staring blankly out the window. Schu tapped into his mind and tried to read his thoughts. Finally Brad glanced at him.  
  
//Don't even try in Schuldich. You'll find out soon enough.//  
  
Schuldich pouted. //Fine, whatever.//  
  
About thirty minutes later the helicopter landed in a wheat field outside of who knows where, but it didn't look like Japan. Crawford cut off the engine and hopped out, walking around to the front of the giant machine. Schuldich jumped out next and walked to where Crawford was, standing beside him.   
  
"Is this it?! Where the hell is this at? And matter a fact, why the hell did you even bring me here?! It's a fucking wheat field!" The longhaired German complained.   
  
Crawford just sat down and stared out at the fields. Miles and miles of wheat covered hills and meadows as far as the eye could see. The sun was about mid way down in the sky, near sunset. Brad sighed slowly. "We use to have these everywhere in America. My grandpa use to grow wheat. Whenever I needed to think about something serious and just get away, I would go to those fields."  
  
Schuldich looked down at Brad in shock. "I didn't know you were like that Brad."   
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me or understand about me Schu!" The Oracle snapped back.  
  
"Look, I know you didn't bring me here to yell at me! I know there was another reason so don't go bitin' my damn head off!" Schuldich sat down beside Brad, one leg stretched out and the other under that leg. "You can tell me when your ready."   
  
An hour or more passed and the sun was about to set, turning the fields to a rich gold. Brad finally spoke. "I brought you here to figure out....." He paused. "...to figure out what the hell I was feeling when you kissed me. I don't like my feelings confused, actually I hate it. I was just fine until you made those moves on me."  
  
The redhead gazed at Brad. //Brad? Confused? No way....// "What do you mean?" He questioned.  
  
"I mean, what the hell is THIS suppose to mean?!" Brad jumped Schuldich and held him down, kissing him passionately.   
When the kiss broke, Crawford stares into the surprised German's eyes. "I want you to tell me what that is suppose to mean Schu."  
  
Schuldich blinked. His eyes softened a bit. "It means.....it means whatever you want it to mean."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"It can be if you want it to be."  
  
"Is love and answer?"  
  
Schu turned his head away from Brad. The dark haired man let him go and sat back down where he was before the kiss.  
  
Schuldich sat up. "You love me?"  
  
Brad snorted. "So what if I do?"  
  
The Mastermind smiled wide. "Aw Bradley!" He hugged Brad's arm tightly, snuggling it. "You wuv me!!!"  
  
Brad shook him off. "Can't you be serious for once?! I'm dead serious Schuldich!"  
  
Schu grab Crawford and kissed him roughly. When they pulled apart, Schuldich whispered in Brad's ear, "I know you are, so am I. I guess I can love you back, we are both in the same boat, ne?"  
  
The sun went down in streams of gold and red and blue, covering the sky and making it look like cotton candy but the two lovers in the wheat field didn't really notice nor do I think they cared. But maybe next time........  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  



End file.
